Humans
Humans Also known as the children of Neos, Humans are the descendants of the still living Neo Humans. Millions of years after the fall of Neos and the collapse of Neo Human society, almost every Neo Human society developed into Human Beings due to no longer having the need for the Brain Charger or the combat based bodies of Neo Humans. From there Humans developed into the known structure as seen to this day. There are mild variations between them thanks to the multiple worlds where Humans live such as Spacers who develop extremely weak bones versus those who live on planets with Earth like gravity. While it may seem to most that Humans are frail, as it turns out they are actually some of the strongest of all the species. This is because they have the ability to take on the powers of other Species around them, their souls highly adaptable and able to take on the abilities of the other inhuman souls around them. More over, Humans have managed to adapt their own near supernatural variation that seemingly develop at random or through genetics depending on which variation exists inside of them. Bodies Human bodies are actually some of the most unique, this comes in the fact that they are not born with things such as the diamond skin of a Yokai or the magic infusions of the Kin. Instead they were born with physical forms that appear to be not only completely mortal but also some of the most unique. They appear as the only species that seem to have an Aura Matrix inside of their bodies, meaning that they are able to learn to shape their Aura into every shape of their body and with training can manipulate their own bodies in order to perform feats which allows some to be able to do battle with some of the strongest of the inhuman beings they exist with. This however leads to a danger for Humans considering those Aura Matrix are easily infected by the Aura of other beings around them. Meaning if a Human spends too much time say around a specific Yokai or a Demon they will start to take on the aspects of those beings and gain aspects of their unique Auras such as a Demon's Corruption or an Angel's Grace. This can lead to them turning into a hybrid creature, though it is to be noted that his change is physically painful and rarely no one survives the transformation into such a creature. Those who do are usually outcast by those who turned them into such beings. Deviations Psionics Those humans who have managed to develop psychic abilities during their lifetimes or from birth. Usually those with Psionic abilities have the common powers of say psychokinesis or telekinesis but there are those with fringe abilities such as astral projection or envisioning. While it seems the older the Psionic is the more they are able to control their powers and the more they are able to bend the power to their will instead of their power ruling over them. Of course in life or death situations the Psionic abilities seem to breach on their own limits and are able to perform extreme feats which most would not consider possible even for beings such as Espers. Espers A deviation of the Brain Charger, stored within the human body, coded to their very DNA. It is a part of their ancestry made manifest within their being and becomes accessible to them, even if it brings the same sort of destructive toll on their body, many Espers do not last long as they overclock these abilities, often leading to their physical forms being torn apart while others simply burn out, overusing it to the point of immolation. Espers seem to be the natural evolution of the Brain Charger which came with the development of Human beings. This seems to have begun with hose who have Brain Chargers able to slowly warp metaphysical limits around them, naturally while the Brain Chargers seem to be lost in humanity, the Esper abilities seemed to remain coded into the DNA and developed a sort of evolutionary drive which helped Humans. Esper abilities, while limited, do allow people to bridge the metaphysical world that they can not with their will. Abilities include perfect conversion of energy to mass with conscious retention, the ability to traverse empty vacuums freely, and so on. Weres Human beings who were attacked by the Monsters of the Infectious Group usually end up in the category known as Weres. These are the Humans whose bodies have been infected by the strain of Monster but their souls remain. It seems the younger the generation of the Were, the more monstrous and wild they are to the point they are the traditional beasts that are often hunted to death. The further along the generation, the more they are able to control themselves, the more intelligence they retain, the more humanlike they appear, and the mastery they have over their instincts. This continues until the point they are able to control their transformation at will and speak normally, but this only seems to appear after twenty to thirty generations so on. Ghasts These are Humans who have started to develop Geists or Tulpas. The first two examples is when a human spirit detaches from their soul due to things such as extreme emotions or stress causing them to wreck havoc around their host as the person from which these beings detach has no control. In the form of a Geist, this is the spirit of a living human who rushes out of the body in an effort to protect itself from damage or harm. Geists often hide inside of houses or in objects to keep themselves from being harmed. If a person is unable to realize they have created a Geist, they will often begin to experience phantom memories and pain from the Geist which often drives to them taking their own lives. More over Geists attached from their host often turn to madness and become Monsters which people usually refer to as Haunting Spirits. It is possible for a Geist and host to be returned to one another and for people to utilize their Geists. Tulpas are completely different from the other two categories, this is thanks to the fact that they are thought form based beings not restricted by physical or mental limits. Upon a person constantly feeding thought into a single thought form that thought form gains it's own consciousness and can breach the mental and spiritual limits and can continually gain energy from those who think about them. This means that Tulpas are able to become completely real beings. A Tulpa at first completely copies the thoughts and memories of the host, meaning that most create them to try and help themselves but Tulpas can soon grow out of control, when this time comes they are no longer treated under the Ghast family but are treated as a type of Monster. This is one of the reasons that a person usually only creates a Tulpa for a limited amount of time before trying to destroy the Tulpa when it starts to run rampant. Societies